All In
by swansuglyducklings
Summary: Emma Swan's unsure of what to do when she realizes her walls have slowly fallen. Only one person can reassure her, yet, will he be able to do it?


Smells of alcohol diffused into the air, mixing with the wet smell of rain. The weather forecast for the day predicated 0% of rain, but the weathermen were unaware of her. They were unaware of her name, her powers, and frankly, they didn't even know she existed. Yet, she was their worst enemy. She was a cause-and-effect as a whole. Depending upon her mood, the weather could be sunny without a cloud in sight, or it could one of the worst storms Boston has ever experienced.

Her walls were built so high, she was used to hiding and running, so it was difficult to get her this muddled. But that also meant, that when she did get rattled, it was horrendous. For once in her life, she (slowly) let her walls down, and it alarmed her. When she realized what she was doing, she did what she does best; she ran.

That's how she got there. There was this lake enclosed by trees, giving her all the privacy that she wanted. She knew this place though, a little too well for her comfort. Her mind says it's because she likes to visit this place in her dreams, but her memories say otherwise. A part in the back of her head made it seem as if she's physically been there before. It wasn't in this lifetime, though. A scene flashed by her eyes, and she saw why it seemed so familiar. He was there with her, they stumbled along this path in the Enchanted Forest, trying to find their way back to Storybrooke. Now, the only question was, how did this exact scenery find itself in Boston?

As she thought about their adventures back in time, it made her realize the reason why she sat blubbering at this place her feet took her to. Him. He was the cause of all this, of her emotions and of this storm. He pushed, he broke her walls down, and that scared the shit out of her. All her life, she's been lied to, and promises to her have been broken, people gave up on her, but not him. He shoved himself into her life, he was the only one to say he'd stay, and actually mean it. But there one catch, she didn't know how to deal with it. This was so different than anything she's ever known. From her parents abandoning her on the side of the road, to jumping from foster parents, to the father of her child leaving her to go to jail, no one has ever stayed or showed that much interest towards her. He treated her like she was the world. Anytime someone tore her down, he was always at her side, reassuring her. He cared, and she was starting to believe that he truly did.

Yet, there was this part inside her that held her back. A little voice in the back of her head that told her that she shouldn't trust him. She wanted to. Oh God, how much she wanted to. She was just too afraid, and it was understandable. But, here she sat, thinking about it, wondering how she should handle it. Or better yet, if she could. Running seemed like a valuable option in this situation. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her long, wet, blonde hair.

"Swan, thought I'd find you here," a deep voice erupted through the loud sounds of the rain and thunder, cutting the peace and silence she had. As she turned her head to see the lad interrupting her, she suddenly wished she hadn't. It was him, the cause of all this.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her voice before speaking, "Can I help you, Killian?" Her voice quivered a bit, much to her dismay.

Instead of answering, he strode over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. He reached out for her hand; she didn't object. They sat there for a while, just staring out into the water, watching the water droplets slowing down, falling softly. With her free hand, she grabbed the bottle of alcohol with half its liquids left, and downed it. It burned her throat more and more each time she took a gulp, but that didn't stop her from drinking it. She wasn't usually the type of person to drink when she was upset, and it shocked him a bit. This was a whole new side of her that he's seen. This made her more realistic, and he loved her even more.

Tears began to fall again down her face, and it pained him to see this. He just wanted her happy.

"Slow down there, Swan, you'll have hell of a hangover tomorrow," he tried to warn her, but that didn't stop her. She wasn't even drunk, as one would think. He was worried about her, this wasn't her. "What's on your mind?" He inquired, not expecting an answer.

"You," she muttered with the bottle against her mouth. He didn't say anything, he was too intrigued by her soft, pink lips. He remembered when she kissed him for the first time, and then the time he tried to kiss her when she had forgotten who she really was, and then when she chose him over magic. She chose _him_. She chose _love. _Staring at her lips gulping the bottle, all he wanted to do was protect her. He wanted to hold her close to him, and not let a single thing hurt her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her petite body and never let go. He wanted to lay in bed with her and kiss every inch of her face as she giggles because the scruff on his face tickles.

He knew the reason behind her thinking about him, and he knew the reason behind the storm that was increasing in power. "Emma," he took a deep breath, "look at me, please." And so she did. "I love you, I love you with my whole heart and my body yearns for you, and it aches to see you like this. I need you to take a deep breath and clear your head."

Her eyes closed, and her chest rose. Despite the three-quarters of alcohol she drank, she was fairly sober, and he knew that, for he's seen her drunk before, and she gets silly. She was far from silly today.

"I'm scared," she admitted as the rain stopped and the sun began to slowly peek itself out behind the dark clouds.

"I know," his vivid blue eyes stared into hers. She turned away, breaking their eye contact. "Hey," he sounded disappointed, but she didn't look back. "Swan, I need you to hear me out."

She didn't want to look into his eyes, because she knew what they did to her. They made her weak, and she always felt this surge of warmth in her. He let go of her hand and caressed his hand against her cheek before moving her face towards his.

"I promise you, with every cell in my body, that I will not leave you. I understand that you're afraid, and that all you've ever known is people leaving, but I won't do that. I may not have been the best person in the past, but I'm a changed man, and everyone deserves a second chance, right? Give me one example, just one, on how I'm like everyone else. Give me one reason why you feel like I'm going to abandon you, besides the fact that everyone else in your life has." He looked at her expectantly, awaiting an answer.

She tried to shy away, but with his hand holding her gaze towards his, it was difficult. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You can't, can you?"

"You know I can't," was all she said.

"I don't understand, then. I love you, and I am fairly certain that you love me too. So, what's the problem? I love you with all my heart. I promise that I won't leave, but frankly, you're not giving me an option. If you don't answer me, I might as well be gone. I don't want to leave, but I guess if you want me too, I will. Just say the word, and I will." He sighed and turned away from her, about to get up.

"Goddammit," she murmured under her breath. She rubbed her face with her hands and let out a groan.

"What was that, love?" He asked, looking down at her. She held out her hand and he helped her up.

"Goddammit, Killian," she said with more force. "This is hard on me, okay? I don't think you get that."

"Stop that right now," he warned, cutting her off.

"No, it is, and I know you don't understand. Sure, you've heard the things I've dealt with, but you haven't had to deal with them."

"Bullshit, Swan. That is complete bullshit. You're not scared that I'm going to leave, are you? You're scared because I broke down your walls. You're afraid because I have your heart, and I have the power to destroy it. Newsflash! That's. What. Love. Is. You trust me, and it scares you to death. But if you truly trust me, you'll know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you too much. I'm all in, Emma, I'm all in. All I need to know is, are you?"

She didn't answer him, she knew he was right. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his forget-me-not eyes. That's all she needed, she need confirmation. No one has ever gone out of their way for her. They've always abandoned her, and left her behind. She knew her answer, now. Instead of telling him, she took a step closer and tilted her face close to his.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. Slowly, their kiss grew more and more passionate. They were two lovers hungry for each other. His tongue slipped across her mouth, asking for entrance, and she gladly accepted. They fought for dominance, neither of them giving up. This was unlike any other kiss they shared. This was more passionate, and had more meaning behind it. They only stopped to take a short breath. Within their short break, Killian managed to ask her what she was thankful of him for.

"Thank you for proving to me that you won't leave. I'm high-maintenance, and I apologize ahead of time." She leaned into him once more and he pecked her on the lips.

Biting his lip, he looked down at her.

"Now Swan," he started, "let's get you out of these wet clothes, shall we?"

"We should probably get you out of yours, too," she replied.

He wore a smug grin on his face, he did it. He, Killian Jones, broke down Emma Swan's walls. They were both all in, and when they got back to Emma's shared apartment, they made sure no one was home before they got out of their wet clothing. The only thing was, they didn't get into dryer clothing until much later. That night was full of passion, hunger, and love.


End file.
